Don't Forget me never Kai
by Nancy-Hiwatari-17
Summary: Que pasaria con los bey breakers a consecuencia de una persona ajena a ellos? un fic de romance, y lemon, leanlo bajo su propio riesgo quedan advertidos.. kai X OC x Yuriy
1. Un Nuevo Comienzo

Hola de nuevo, aqui estoy otra vez yo nancy_hiwatari con otro fic de bey blade, esta vez es con otra de mis parejas favoritas, yo por todos los de bey blade ajajaj 

kai: que demonios dijiste¡¡ ** ¬¬**

nancy: **XDD** logre mi cometido, kai-kun se puso celoso sie (empiezo a correr y a brincar de emocion y abrazo a kai besandolo en la mejillas) :3, mi pareja favorita y unica eres tu mi kai..

kai: **o////o **ahhh. bueno si esa era tu intencion entonces no importa

nancy: bueno les explicare de que trata este fic, es sobre la vida que llevariamos los bey breakers y yo .. claro si yo me hubiera unido a la serie desde un principio, va a estar bastante chusco XDDD, solo espero que les agrade, tal vez meta a mis sisters para que esto sea mas interesante , tal vez esta algo corto por que es parte de la introduccion okis. esta bien comencemos..

**Capitulo 1 **

**" Una vida ideal "**

- Kai, kai, ¿donde estas kai?- dijo la chica de largos cabellos castaños hasta la cintura, ojos castaños, tez apiñonada clara y una linda cara aniñada, aquella cara que solo kai conocia pues nancy era muy linda pero solo a el se la mostraba , estaba buscando con desesperacion a su (desde hace 3 meses ) novio kai hiwatari-

- aqui estoy nancy, - dijo el fornido chico blanco- no tienes por que gritar de esa manera tan temprano, son las 6:30 de la mañana-

Si eso era cierto puesto que Nancy al igual que kai tenian la mania de levantarse demasiado temprano para comenzar sus labores cotidianas, primero entrenaban con sus blade, la conocida bestia bit de kai, dranzer y el aguila dorada de nancy Draion , luego se duchaban, preparaban el desayuno y luego veian a sus amigos, claro que no se duchaban juntos XDD (bola de mal pensados)

-ah , esto estuvo delicioso- dijo el chico alto- no cabe duda de que eres una estupenda cocinera-

- ajaj no es para tanto kai n///n- dijo nancy sonrojada al ver como kai la miraba-

Nancy y kai vivian el la mansión de voltaire, la cual le habia dejado a kai, esta mansión se encontraba en las afueras de japon (no me pregunten exactamente donde), pero nancy disfrutaba mucho sacando a los cocineros en la mañana para prepararle el desayuno a su kai, bastaba que ella se parara en la puerta de la gran cocina con mirada fria (una de las especialidades de nancy) para que los cocineros desaparecieran y asi demostrara sus habilidades culinarias para su amado.

ese dia tenian una reunion con los bey breakers para recordar viejos tiempos, nancy contaba con 17 años cumplidos y kai por su parte era un año mayor con 18 años, takao y max tenian 17 tambien, mientras que kenny tenia 16, rei tambien tenia 17 y su novia mao contaba con 17 tambien, (XDD yo tengo al mas maduro y lindo).

-Nancy estas lista- kai grito por debajo de las escaleras- 

- Si, enseguida bajo- dijo la chica mientras bajaba , llevaba una falda de mezclilla con una blusa de mangas largas de color negro y un suéter de color azul ,- takao debe estar roncando a penas son las 8 kai - dijo divertida,- de seguro tendremos que despertarlo nuevamente.

kai se sorprendio al ver la vestimenta de la muchacha, lucia preciosa con su cabello totalmente suelto, no habia duda de que ella era la chica de la que se habia enamorado, aquella vez, desde que tantas cosas habian pasado, y no habia podido sacarla de sus pensamientos, pero se sentia sumamente afortunado por tenerla ya que ella era todo lo que pudo desear, lista, buena, madura, y sabia controlar muy bien las situaciones dificiles, era como el pero con un toque de dulzura en sus frios ojos castaños que kai logro ver , aquella vez que casi muere congelado en Rusia.

-kai, que pasa? - dijo la chica sacandolo de sus dulces recuerdos-

- ah.. nada, sera mejor que nos vayamos-

Ambos subieron a la limusina de la familia hiwatari , dejando a Gustav encargado de la casa, y se dirijieron hacia la casa de los kinomiya donde la reunion se llevaria a cabo, se sentian felices y afortunados por que al fin habian encontrado aquella persona que los llenaba realmente despues de que ambos tuvieron un pasado oscuro , frio y lleno de dolor pero sabian que ellos juntos podian superar cualquier obstaculo . con el poder del amor que ambos se tenian...

______________________________________________________________________________

Bien hasta aqui llega el primer capitulo de este fanfic , espero que les guste, sie tengo un blade llamado draion, yo lo hice , eso si es veridico, ademas me encanta la vida que relatare aqui, donde saldran tiodos y absolutamente todos los personajes de bey blade, desde los bey breakers, majestics, demolition boys, all starz , el equipo saikip, mariam, ozuma, en fin todos, espero que esto vyaa para largo matta nee minna san¡¡

pd. dejen reviews XDDD

kai: por eso la amo es tan lista n////n

nancy: yo tambien mua (lo besa y se quedan abrazados)

Kai y nancy: hasta la proxima..


	2. Recordando el pasado

Hola de nuevo, aja aquí les traigo la continuación de mi fanfic, el de " la bey breaker .. o sea yop" n_n

Kai: si ya lo se a ver ahora que te inventas ¬¬

Nancy: si aja, eso dices tu pero bien que quieres tu también

Kai: o////o ' .. ejemm.. como les decíamos seguiremos con el fic

Nancy: si andale ahora cambia de tema ¬¬

_________________________________________________________________________________

**Capitulo 2**

**"Recordando el Pasado"**

Kai y Nancy habian llegado en la limusina de la familia Hiwatari a la casa de Takao donde seria la reunión, apenas eran las 8:15 de la mañana y tanto Kai como Nancy estaban concientes de que Takao aun estaba dormido, pero ellos se llevarían el gusto (o el disgusto) de despertarlo, al entrar el abuelo de Takao los recibió con una gran sonrisa, indicándoles a ambos que el pequeño seguía todavía dormido, así que Nancy saco la gran canasta de comida que había preparado para la ocasión (si leyeron el capitulo anterior Nancy es una experta cocinera, esto también es verídico) por que ambos sabían el apetito voraz de Takao y se la dio a su abuelo.

- anda es hora de despertar al bello durmiente - Le indico Kai tomándola de la mano y subiendo las escaleras.

- De seguro se va a alterar como es su costumbre n_n- Mencionó Nancy mientras dejaba que su amor la conducirera hacia el cuarto de Takao .

Al llegar ambos entraron sigilosamente esperando encontrarlo dormido, pero al abrir la puerta, su cama estaba destendida y no había nadie allí.

- Oye Kai, esto es muy raro no crees? donde estará Takao?- dijo la chica alta

- no lo se pero... un momento percibes eso?- dijo el chico Ruso mientras agudizaba sus sentidos

- si se siente una presencia aquí adentro.. se me hace conocida...-

En ese momento Takao salio del armario con una espada de kendo asustando a ambos novios, haciendo que Kai se pusiera mas pálido que de costumbre y Nancy se aferrara fuertemente al pecho de Kai, haciendo que lo pálido de este por el susto se le quitara inmediatamente por un rojo en sus mejillas.

- XDDD aja jajá esta vez si les gane ajaja, - dijo el chico moreno bastante divertido- creían que me iba a asustar como otras veces que me han despertado- continuo- pero fui mas listo puse mi despertador mas temprano para evitarlo y esta vez si funciono- termino con una expresión triunfante.

- Takao- dijo Nancy un poco molesta - casi me matas del susto, de no ser por que me aferre a Kai , hubiera perdido el equilibrio, verdad Kai?- termino

el chico Ruso estaba totalmente sonrojado, pero al oír su nombre volvió a la realidad

.- ah. si es verdad- mascullo con dificultad- además solo veníamos a despertarte , deberías levantarte temprano mas seguido- termino.

- si claro Kai- dijo el moreno- pero un momento.. huele a comida..¡¡¡- y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el hico salio del cuarto a toda velocidad -

Kai y Nancy : o_o'''' nunca cambia U-

Nancy tomo los cobertores de Takao, los doblo y los guardo en el armario, y Kai la seguía con la mirada, se veía muy bien, no podía negarlo, y esperaba poder pedirle algún día que se casara con el , pero sentía que aun era demasiado joven para casarse, quizás en un año o dos se lo pediría, pero aun tenia mucho tiempo para pensarlo, al terminar ambos siguieron a Takao a través del pasillo tomados de la mano, para esperar que los demás llegaran...

*****************************************************************

- vaya ya era hora , tengo hambre- dijo Takao enérgicamente mientras Nancy , Kai y su abuelo sacaban una mesa de campo para merendar en el jardín-

- ajaj Takao tu siempre tienes hambre- dijo un sonriente Max , quien no llevaba mucho de haber llegado -

- En eso tienes mucha razón Max- dijo Rei , mientras se ofrecía a Cargar la canasta de comida para que Nancy no lo hiciera, mientras Kai los observaba un poco molesto.

- Déjala por favor allí Rei - le indico Nancy al chino-

- esta bien segura que no te ayudo en nada mas?- Rei le insinuó con una sonrisa-

- no gracias , ya hiciste suficiente, mejor siéntate a comer - dijo Nancy preparando la comida

- Y yo?- Le dijo el ruso mientras la abrazaba por la cintura -

- ah Kai, tu puedes tratar de que Takao no acabe con las raciones de los demás - le dijo besándolo en la mejilla, ante unos ojos ámbar que los miraban-

******************************************************************

la merienda transcurría con mucha tranquilidad y alegría, todos hablaban sobre los viejos tiempos , como se conocieron , los torneos, las bey batallas y todos los equipos que conocieron.

.- si eso fue genial , así ganamos el campeonato de China- Dijo Takao ya bastante lleno y saboreando el postre de cereza que Nancy le daba-

- si aunque, después teníamos algo mas que enfrentar... a los demolition boys y el torneo ruso-

Hubo un silencio incomodo al hablar de esos días.

- sobre todo por que Kai nos abandono - dijo Takao con su acostumbrada falta de tacto para con las personas.

- si.. no podemos negar lo que hice, y aunque ya quedo en el pasado aun me siento culpable por haberlos traicionado, pero no estuvo del todo mal, por que allí fue donde encontré de nuevo a Nancy- dijo Kai algo melancólico, mientras Nancy lo miraba tristemente.

- como que allí de nuevo ? dijo Takao con la boca llena de postre-

- Si es verdad- inquirió Max- que acaso no sabias nada de lo que le había pasado?-

- A decir verdad- Interrumpió Nancy - el problema en todo eso fue el señor Voltaire , verán , despues de que los padres de Kai murieron, yo no supe que hacer, mi madre siempre me había cuidado y era muy amiga de los Hiwatari, yo conozco a Kai desde que teníamos 1 año, y hasta ese momento no nos habíamos separado , cuando el señor Voltaire decidió llevarse a Kai a una abadía, yo me sentí sola, ya que mi madre había enfermado repentinamente y ningún doctor supo la causa, así la vi. morir lentamente ..., como el señor Voltaire conocía a mi madre, me llevo a entrenar a la abadía ya que según el yo era bastante fuerte e pesar de ser mujer, allí fue como crecí con Kai, Tala , Bryan, Spencer e Ian, hasta que Kai probo al black dranzer y escapo de la abadía .......- la mirada de Nancy estaba perdida y se volvió fría como cuando los bey breakers la conocieron.

****** FLASH BACK ******

[Este se desarrolla cuando kai entro a escondidas en la abadia ]

- No pueden entrar, esta estrictamente prohibido- dijo el guardia de la abadia

- pero nuestro amigo esta alli dentro- dijo takao, - dejennos entrar a buscarlo

-. ya les dije que aqui no hay nadie llamado kai- dijo el guardia y se fue

- yo estoy seguro de que kai esta alli dentro - dijo Rei

- Habra que bucarlo- inquirio Max-

De pronto un chico Pelirrojo y uno de cabello azul marino se cruzaron en su camino ...

- No podran pasar a menos de que nos derroten- dijo ian con una mirada inexpresiva

- si es la unica manera lo hare- dijo takao - 3...2...1... let it Rip¡¡-

mientras tanto una chica de cabello castaño, de nombre nancy estaba en un cuarto oscuro con un comunicador y unas pantallas, observando junto con Boris como Kai corria atra vez de los oscuros corredores.

- Kai... regresaste- penso la chica con un hilo de voz-

- bien, bien kai- dijo boris- ahora veamos si el raton puede encontrar el queso- y salio hacia la sala que contenia al black dranzer dejando a la chica a cargo de los controles de la sala, ya que ella era bastante buena para los sistemas computacionales y de monitoreo.

De pronto la chica se fijo en la pantalla que mostraba la batalla de takao contra Ian, oia como takao le gritaba y le exigia a Ian que le dijera en donde estaba Kai, cada vez mas enfadado.

- Ian solo esta jugando con el - inquirio la chica sin perder ningun detalle- esta batalla ya deberia haber acabado desde hace mucho- siguió observando la batalla hasta que Boris acciono una pequeña luz de parpadeo al ver cumplida la mismion de traer a kai de vuelta a la abadia utilizando como señuelo el black dranzer - Ya es hora - dijo la chica blanca levantandose y dirigiendose hacia donde la batalla se desarrollaba.

*********************************

mientras los bey breakers seguian la batalla, al fondo de un pasillo se vio como una figura alta y blanca se acercaba, la chica saluio de entre las penumbras, tenia el cabello castaño y unos ojos del mismo tono pero frios e inespresivos como el Hielo ...

- Ian . basta con la batalla- ian llamo a su blade y lo recojio.

.- oye tu aun no acabo contigo- grito takao

- que no entiendes- la suave voz de tala se escucho- esta batalla termino-

- es verdad- inquirio la chica- vengo a decirles que su amigo Kai esta en la enfermeria de la abadia , al parecer estuvo mucho tiempo afuera y ahora tiene fiebre- dijo la chica sin cambiar su expresion-

- Podemos ir a verlo- dijo Max-

- no por el momento es imposible - dijo tala- eso esta prohibido-

- Pero- siguió la chica- en cuanto se ponga mejor se los comunicaremos de inmediato -

-podemos confiar en ti?- dijo takao algo desconfiado-

- ..... claro - dijo la chica -

- cual es tu nombre ? - pregunto inquieto rei ante la vision de una muñeca de hielo-

- ..... me llamo nancy.... y ellos son Tala e Ian....- dijo la chica secamente-

- esta bien pero vendremos de nuevo mañana - dijo kenny mientras todos se alejaban al haber creido la historia de un kai enfermo.

************************************************************

Mientras, kai se encontraba entrenado en un cuarto oscuro de la abadia pensando .

- el poder esta destinado a estar conmigo , y lo mejor de todo , es que estaba destinado a hacerlo solo- y el chico miro friamente al Black dranzer .

de pronto escucho unos pasos que se acercaban ...

- quien anda allí'?¡¡¡¡- grito kai-

- cuanto tiempo sin verte Kai...- dijo nancy al verlo despues de tanto tiempo-

- eres... nancy- dijo el ruso al darse cuenta de quien era- que haces aqui?- l pregunto extrañado

- esa es la pregunta que debería hacerte a ti... pense que no querias volver nunca a este lugar- su voz temblaba- pense que jamas volveria a verte-

- lo mismo digo- le contesto a secas- ¿ que haces aun en este lugar?-

- parece que tu memoria aun no regresa .. - dijo friamente - acaso ya olvidaste que ya no tengo a nadie, y que tu abuelo me trajo a antrenar aqui?- se acerco mas al ruso que estaba recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados - Ahora soy parte del equipo que tu dejaste, los demolition boys, pero... creo que con esto.... - la fria chica se acerco mas al rostro del ruso- lograras.. recordar...-- y de pronto la chica quito el espacio que habia entre sus bocas dandole un apasionado beso con sus frios labios, Kai quedo en shok ante esta accion pero no la rechazo, si no que abrio sus labios y sintio como la chica saboreaba cada centimetro de su boca , mientras su lengua la exploraba cada rincon, sentia el cuerpo de ella pegado al suyo y eso desperto en el una sensacion hasta ese momento desconocida , y sin poder contenerse a sus impulsos adolescentes, asió a la chica de la cintura y la pego mas a el forzándola a poner sus brazos alrededor del cuello de kai, mientras ambos hondaban cada vez mas el beso entrelazando sus cuerpos como si solo fueran uno, podian saborear al otro de una manera sumamente exquisita , pero tuvieron que separarse mas por necesidad de aire que por gusto.

- ahora recuerdo- dijo el ruso casi sin respiracion- tu.. eres.. mi amiga.. mi confidente ... mi...- sus palabras fueron cortadas por los dedos de la chica.

Ella se quedo extasiada mirando la repiracion de kai agitarse, eso le agradaba no podia negarlo, asi que siguiendo todos esos sentimientos reprimidos durante tanto tiempo, beso a kai en el cuello bajando cada ves mas hacia su pecho y sus brazos, haciendo que el chico gimiera de placer en un torbellino de emociones que no habia sentido antes , mientras que con sus manos acariciaba todo su cuerpo cuidando de no tocar mas alla de la cintura el pecho y los brazos del chico, Kai sentia como su cuerpo pedia a gritos mas de aquellas celestiales manos que lo hacian suspirar de placer y la chica seguia hasta que kai apresuraba su repiracion y le arrancaba pequeños gemidos , sentia todos sus sentidos agudizarse , pero de pronto la chica se detuvo y solamente miro a kai a los ojos, sususrrandole al oido friamente y casi con sarcasmo ...

- Todavia no... no quiero terminar esto de esa ... manera ... - y sin decir mas se levanto y se encamino a la puerta , donde las sombras mas oscuras del cuarto la cubrian.

- Perdona...-dijo con un hilo de voz- no debi haber hecho eso- sonaba melancolica. - pero solo te pido que no vuelvas a olvidarme , por que nada de lo que sucede jamas en nuetras vidas, se olvida nunca aunque tu no puedas recordarlo- dijo sin voltear a verlo, cuidando de que kai no notara unas frias lagrimas que corrian por sus mejillas, pero no le sirvio de mucho por que kai las vio perfectamente, frias y cristalinas como el hielo, a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche, y sin decir mas salio de la habitacion.

- .... Lo prometo...- dijo el ruso tocandose sus labios con las yemas de los dedos, recordando las sensaciones nuevas que la chica despertaba en su ser , y recordando al fin quien era ella, era su primer amor, aquel que jamas pudo olvidar, aunque no lo recordaba....

**********************************

__________________________________________________________________________________

XDDD yeah por fin acabo este capitulo, quedo un poco revuelto pero asi esta bien, despues de todo la escritora soy yo al menos a mi me encanto y eso es lo qu importa

kai. sie ese fue mi primer beso o_o

nancy: exacto, este fic relatara lo que nosotros vamos diciendo sobre nuestras aventuras pasadas, aun falta mucho, en el siguiente capitulo veran la continuacion del capitulo "perdiendo a kai" y parte del de " rompiendo el hielo " para despues volver al tiempo actual, ( para los olvidadizos volveremos a la comida que realizamos en casa de takao, )

Dejen sus reviews o mandenme un e-mail a nancy_hiwatari@latinmail.com 

matta nee minnna san¡¡¡


	3. El principio del fin

Bueno aquí va por fin el tercer capitulo de este fic, jaja XDDD se muy bien que el capitulo dos quedo algo " extraño " ...

Kai: extraño no es lo adecuado ¬¬

Nancy: bueno revuelto con una iniciación al lemon, que por suerte solo fueron caricias bastante placenteras para ti ¬¬ no te hagas que bien que te gusto...

Kai: o//////o ¿otra vez poniéndome en vergüenza? ¬//////¬

Nancy: esta bien, bien, ya nop diré nada , pero esta conversación la acabamos en privado okis, bueno espero que disfruten este capitulo y no me odien por lo que escribo, después de todo es solo un fic ¬¬

_________________________________________________________________________________

Capitulo 3 

**" El principio del Fin "**

**............... continuación del anterior flash back (ver capitulo 2 ).....................**

A la mañana siguiente , toda la abadía se encontraba ya en movimiento, Por que sus estudiantes estaban acostumbrados a madrugar para no perder ni un minuto de entrenamiento. 

El joven chico blanco de cabello azul se levanto muy temprano esa mañana, aun se sentía extraño por lo que había vivido la noche anterior, todo ese remolino de sentimientos que se suponía que no debería tener lo estaban perturbando, pero por esa vez , al menos esa mañana, tenia la necesidad de hablar sobre eso con aquella chica, con la única que sabia lo que estaba pasando entre ellos, ... con Nancy.

- vaya parece que madrugaste Kai- dijo el frió entrenador - pero aun tienes que prepararte para tu presentación en el campeonato.- dijo fríamente accionando un interruptor que abrió una puerta al final del oscuro pasillo.

- Nancy.. lleva a Kai a donde esta la sala de entrenamiento de los demolition boys .- termino

D e entre las sombras de ese pasadizo estaba la chica .. aquella que había hecho un caos la cabeza de Kai.. pero lucia diferente.. de nuevo sus ojos eran absolutamente inexpresivos, así como su blanca piel que no mostraría signos de vida de no ser por que se movía al respirar, esta visión casi fantasmagórica dejo a Kai perplejo durante unos segundos. pero se reincorporo al oír su voz, la cual también cambio...

- si señor Boris..- la chica se volteo hacia Kai con esos ojos de hielo - por aquí joven Kai- y diciendo esto se encamino con un candelabro con velas por el oscuro y frió pasillo.

Ese pasillo se veía que tenia ya bastante tiempo de no haberse utilizado, o al menos esa era la impresión que daba, olía fuertemente a humedad y los -2 grados que normalmente hacia afuera, allí se convertían en -5 grados , si no es que mas, pero extrañamente la chica no se inmutaba ante aquel frió, es mas , ni siquiera temblaba, solamente caminaba con el candelabro en la mano derecha y sin decir palabra , a pesar de que la única vestimenta que llevaba era un vestido de color negro de manga larga arriba de la rodilla y unas botas blancas, era todo, y la tela no se veia tan gruesa y hacia parecer a quien lo llevaba una especie de muñeca... si eso era ... una muñeca de hielo...

- emmm... yo... trato de mascullar Kai- lo de anoche....

- no diga nada por favor joven Kai- dijo la chica fríamente- si habla demasiado aquí abajo podría enfermar de verdad- continuo- además de que la humedad podría hacerle mal-

- ¡¡ demonios¡¡ - se impaciento el chico- por que de repente tienes tanta formalidad conmigo , que no entiendes que con la única persona que siempre he hablado verdaderamente dejando a un lado mi frialdad es contigo¡¡¡- se exaspero el chico y tomo a la chica por la muñeca , esta ni siquiera cambio la mirada en su rostro- por que me miras tan fríamente ?, ya no te reconozco... donde quedo la chica amorosa y tierna que siempre conocí?- continuo- ayer me pareció verla debajo de esa mascara fría.. donde esta .. quiero verla ¡¡¡- y diciendo esto tomo a la chica por los hombros y la abrazo como a un niño que no quiere que lo separen de su madre , haciendo que esta tirara el candelabro y todo quedara en oscuridad-

- por favor ... no me hagas esto- dijo el chico blanco- no quiero verte con es mirada inexpresiva, quiero a la dulce niña que siempre estuvo a mi lado... tráela de vuelta-

Y diciendo esto el chico beso los labios fríos que ante el temblaban en la oscuridad , con pasión y ternura que nunca pensó sentir por alguien, la chica le correspondió, después Kai comenzó a besase su cuello salvajemente sin soltarla haciendo que la chica se estremeciera de placer, ahora ambos sin palabras sabían que esos lazos por tanto tiempo separados aun se mantenían fuertes...

La chica comenzó a soltar pequeños gemidos mientras que Kai la besaba salvaje y fuertemente, y la acariciaba , ahora el frió de aquel pasadizo ya no les importaba, pues ambos estaban juntos, pero de pronto una idea hacia tiempo dicha por alguien de los Hiwatari vino a la cabeza de la chica y se separo bruscamente del cuerpo de su amante...

- no.. por favor... no podemos hacer esto- dijo mientras su voz temblaba - 

- por que no - dijo Kai un tanto sorprendido-

- por que si me dejo llevar de nuevo por mi sentimientos , puedo herir a la persona que mas quiero en este mundo- dijo mientras acariciaba la mejilla del ruso- 

- a la persona que mas quieres... ¿ quien es?- pregunto sumamente extrañado Kai-

- Alguien con el que crecí, que siempre me ha brindado su apoyo, y que ahora tengo de nuevo a mi lado- dijo mientras besaba la frente de Kai y su mirada se volvía fría de nuevo al igual que su expresión-

La chica busco a tientas el candelabro y con unos fósforos que traía en el bolsillo lo encendió de nuevo , revelando a Kai con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro...

- Por favor joven Kai, entiendame ... por ahora es lo único que puedo hacer para evitar lastimarlo, si en verdad recuerda su pasado... busque entre las cenizas de los recuerdos olvidados para que el fénix de su interior reviva y encuentre la respuesta- 

y diciendo esto la chica siguió caminando , seguida por Kai , sin hablar , solo con un mar de preguntas en la mente de ambos , que solo el tiempo podria contestar...

************************************************************

- por que tardaron tanto- pregunto el joven pelirrojo- nancy.. debiste tomar el pasaje mas corto-

- lo siento Tala- dijo la chica- hacia mucho frio por el otro pasaje y solo se me ocurrio el que salia mas o menos directo por abajo de la abadia - termino secamente 

- pero que no se repita- dijo Tala dirijiendole una mirada a la chica- ahora puedes retirarte-

- si... estare en la sala de monitoreo de los sistemas de la abadia por si me necesitas- salio por la puerta donde kai estaba recargado, y se acerco a el sigilosamente para decirle

- Que tenga un buen dia joven kai- dijo haciendole una reverencia - ... y no olvides la promesa ...- termino casi como un susurro antes de salir por la puerta que conducia al mismo pasadizo, por la que ambos habian entrado-

************************************************************

Kai no volvio a ver a nancy durante todo aquel dia, mientras se encaminaba a la sede del campeonato ruso se preguntaba que era lo que esa chica pretendia cambiando de actitud tan repentinamente... pero no debia preocuparse tanto por eso, por que ese dia, seria cuando anunciaria que se habia cambiado de equipo a los demolition boys, dejando a los bey breakers, de lado para siempre... o al menos eso esperaba....

************************************************************

- que demonios- grito el joven pelirrojo entrando a la sala de controles de la abadia donde nancy estaba trabajando en los prototipos de las bestias bit-

- que te pasa tala?, .- pregunto la chica- por que vienes tan enfadado-

- por ese maldito de Kai¡¡¡- grito enfurecido tratando de contenerse pero sin lograrlo- Boris acaba de decirme que Kai sera el nuevo capitan de los demolition boys, y que solo nos dejara participar en las batallas por que Kai podria cansarse- termino el pelirrojo con sarcasmo-

- y tu como te sientes- dijo la chica con una mirada inexpresiva pero con esa chispa maternal que siempre habia tenido desde que tala la conocio hacia ya 7 años-

Tala sin contenerse mas rompio a llorar en el regazo de Nancy... se sentia humillado, traicionado, sobre todo por que aquel que le habia robado el puesto de capitan , era la persona que mas odiaba por todo lo que habia pasado cuando el salio de la abadia.-

- por que?... por que precisamente tuvo que ser el - decia el joven mientras nancy acariciaba su cabeza como una madre lo hace con su hijo para que se calme-

- calmate tala... recuerda que tu debes mostrar aquella fortaleza que te caracteriza, se bien cuanto hemos sufrido , en especial tu, pero es mejor olvidar el pasado, y tratar de seguir adelante- dijo la chica logrando que con esas sencillas y dulce palabras su corazon afligido se calmara, al igual que el de tala.

- pero...- continuo- como olvidar después del daño que nos causo, el se fue sin siquiera importarle lo que pasara con nosotros , .-.... ni contigo...- dijo el chico, dando se cuenta de que las palabras que habia dicho hacian estragos por el corazon de hielo de Nancy.

- lo siento- dijo tala incorporándose- no debí decir eso- dijo con un aire arrepentido-

- no te preocupes, se bien que eso es verdad y nada va a cambiarlo, lo hecho . hecho esta y hay que aprender a vivir con eso, - y levantándose de su asiento le dio una leve sonrisa a tala- ahora descansa, que yo intentare hacer lo mismo, mañana tenemos mucho trabajo... buenas noches tala...

Y diciendo esto la chica se retiro a su habitación, sabiendo todos los estragos que Kai había causado, como abandono a su equipo, como les quito las bestias bit a los all starz, y sobre todo el remordimiento que sentia al ver a tala sufrir por esa humillacion que solo se debia a una sola persona ...

- Señor voltaire...- suspiro la chica mientras entraba en su habitacion y se preparaba para bajar a la sala de controles de entrenamiento donde Kai entrenaria para luchar contra takao.....

*******************************************************************

- ¡¡¡ ALERTA , ALERTA INTRUSOS ¡¡¡ - Gritaron los guardias de la abadia-

- que pasa- grito Boris, ya con su atuendo de la mascara negra-

- señor- dijo uno de los guardias- los bey breakers entraron a nuestras instalaciones -

- pues que esperan atrapenlos... nancy¡¡¡- grito desesperado- enciende todos los sistemas de monitoreo de la abadia y enciende todas las luces... no pueden estar muy lejos-

- si señor - dijo la chica mientras que tecleaba rapidamente los codigos de acceso de las camaras de video- Boris¡¡, el chico Takao esta entrando en la sala de crianza de las bestias bit, cerca del lugar de entrenamiento del joven kai-

- perfecto- dijo maliciosamente- ahora vera ese niño lo que se busca por entrar a la abadia -

Y diciendo esto se encamino hacia la sala de crianza de la abadia, donde despues de una leve charla, Boris lo condujo a la camara de entrenamiento computarizada donde Kai entrenaba, luego de que kai le diera a Dranzer por considerarlo inservible. Takao se retiro de alli con las ilusiones de recuperar a su amigo perdidas... pero antes de salir por la puerta principal, una chica fria lo detuvo diciéndole...

- no es lo que piensas... solo esta confundido por el poder de la bestia bit , no lo juzgues o se perdera en la oscuridad para siempre- y dicho esto dejo a un Takao bastante sorprendido, no solo por sus palabras, si no por la mirada fria y dolorosa que esta le profesaba a todo el mundo.... excepto a dos chicos con los que ella tenia mas que una amistad....

- ah. mi cabeza- suspiro la chica- tanto ajetreo me ha causado un mareo terrible, pero no me siento tan mal... lo mejor sera que siga con mi rutina diaria... y espero que ese chico no lo deje caer en la oscuridad...- 

y la chica desaparecio por una de las puertas que daban al jardin, sin llevar nada mas que su delgado vestido a pesar del viento frio y de los - 5 grados que afuera habian....

_________________________________________________________________________________

XDDD je je por fin el fin el capitulo numero 3 , un fino crossover del capitulo "perdiendo a Kai", de bey blade 2000, la primera serie, asi que en algunas partes lo deje muy cambiado mientras que en otras di un fino resumen, ajaja "fino" que palabra, demasiada influencia de oliver XDDD n_n, espero que dejen reviews a ver que les parece, en el proximo capitulo vermos el crossover del capitulo "rompiendo el hielo" , para despues volver a la comida en casa de Takao

¡¡¡ otaku 4 Ever ¡¡¡

matta nee minna san ¡¡


	4. El reflejo del espejo

bien bien, aquí va el capitulo 4 (vaya que voy rapido) eso es muy extraño, en esta ocasion les voy a presentar la primera parte del crossover del capitulo " Rompiendo el hielo" , para ver que mas sale de mi cabeza.

kai: mientras no se le ocurra dejarme morir ahogado todo esta bien ¬¬

nancy: hay que feo, como crees que te voy a dejar hacer eso.. si no soy tala

tala: sie por mi te dejaba ahogado

kai: quieres pelear 

nancy: calma los dos (estos niños), bien pasemos al capitulo en el que me enfermare por estar mucho tiempo en la nieve en fin prosigamos . hey kai deja ese jarron y tu tala deja de correr. ... alto ¡¡¡¡....

________________________________________________________________________

**Capitulo 4**

**" El reflejo del espejo "**

Kai se encontraba en su habitacion... se sentia extraño al no tener a Dranzer con el, hacia poco menos de dos horas que takao se lo habia llevado... sabia que dranzer estaria bien con el.. pero por ahora en su cabeza lo unico que cabia era el poder, o al menos eso sentia, por esa razon le habia dado el dranzer a Takao.. mas sin embargo no podia conciliar el sueño, en lo unico que pensaba era en la competencia y en los sentimientos y la actitud que nancy teniapara con el...

- Diablos ¡¡¡ - maldijo el chico...- no puedo conciliar el sueño.. lo mejor sera que salga a tomar un poco de aire-

Y el chico blanco tomo un abrigo que habia en la silla de su gran habitacion en la oscura abadia y bajo por los frios corredores, pensando y sin toamr en cuenta a donde se dirijia... cuando el era pequeño nunca pudo recorrer totalmente la gran abadia... ya que varias puertas estaban cerradas y otras simplemente demasiado oscuras como para atreverse a abrirlas, pero esto ahora no le importaba, una leve sonrisa cruzo sus labios al recordar el miedo que le tenia a la abadia cuando era mas pequeño...

- si .. le temia- dijo como un susurro- que tonto fui. era solo oscuridad-

sus palabras fueron cortadas al sentir un viento frio que venia de una esquina bastante escondida del corredor por el que venia , se acerco y pudo ver una pequeña puerta de metal, su curiosidad lo obligo a abrirla y dentro habia una llave dorada y un interruptor, la llave traia grabada la letra "N" y la letra "k" y "h", kai se quedo absorto viéndola pues le parecia familiar pero no sabia de donde, entonces presiono el interruptor y una corredor se abrio delante de el.. como si alguien lo llamara entro en el y la puerta se cerro tras el, siguió caminando hacia abajo hasta que pudo sentir mas frio y una haz de luna que entraba al final del tunel...

***************************************************************

_ let it rip ¡¡- una voz familiar gritaba - vamos Draion no te dejes vencer , aun no perfeccionamos la tecnica del "reflejo del espejo"-

Quien estaba afuera era nancy, entrenaba en un plato hecho completamente de fragmentos irregulares de espejos, no llevaba nada mas que su vestido y las botas, y entrenaba con su bestia bit Draion, la temperatura habia descendido a unos -10 grados puesto que ya pasaba de la media noche, de pronto kai inspecciono el lugar con la mirada, era un jardin en la parte mas escondida de la gran abadia , en medio de el estaba el plato de entrenamiento y todo estaba cubierto de nieve con viento bastante frio que movia las ramas de los pinos , tomando en cuenta que el lugar estaba rodeado de vegetacion y la temperatura del viento, en ese lugar se sentia como unos -15 grados , kai temblo... hacia ya mucho tiempo que no sentia semejante temperatura.. pero extrañamente nancy seguia entrenando sin preocuparse si quiera del frio ....

- Ve Draion- grito- tenemos que ser mejores cada dia mas, en nuetras circunstancias no se nos permite ser debiles- 

y dicho esto una gran aguila dorada salio del blade de nancy, era hermosa, pues sus plumas parecian de oro y en la cola tenia 4 plumas de fenix, rojas y resplandecientes como la sangre... kai se quedo absorto puesto que no habia visto la bestia bit de su amiga...

- bien Draion .. ahora ataca con "el reflejo del espejo" ¡¡- 

Y su blade comenzó a emitir luz, mientras que todos los espejos del plato reflejaban tanto la luz como el blade, la estrategia del "reflejo del espejo" consisita en que el blade se reflejara a si mismo en cada uno de los espejos y como la luz del mismo rebotaba, el bey luchador tenia que saber cual de todos esos reflejos era el verdadero, para despues aumentar drásticamente la velocidad del blade haciendo una copia fantasma del mismo para que el enemigo se distrajera con la copia dandole tiempo suficiente para rodear al plato y atacar por la retaguardia del blade enemigo... nancy habia estado practicando esta tecnica desde hace 3 años, y ya solo le faltaba perfeccionarla... por alguna razon la luz se convirtio en un contorno de los espejos haciendo que la tecnica se perfeccionara al fin despues de tanto tiempo...

El Draion entro de nuevo al blade y regreso a la mano de nancy...

- Bien draion... - dijo con un hilo de voz- al fin hemos perfeccionado nuestra tecnica...- pero con forme decia esto un mareo muy grande le dio, haciendo que se desplomara sobre la blanca nieve, kai se sorpendio al ver eso y corrio hacia donde estaba, al levantarla se dio cuenta de algo alarmante...

- nancy...- toco la frente de la chica ya que su cara estaba blanca pero sus mejillas coloreadas de rojo a pesar del intenso frio y su respiracion se hacia mas agitada-

- Ka... kai - dijo la chica- que .. haces aqui..?- dijo mientras trataba de levantarse sin lograrlo ya que kai se lo impidio

- eso mismo deberia preguntartelo a ti.. tienes fiebre.. muy alta por cierto.. debes descansar .. que hacias afuera tan tarde y sin llevar nada para abrigarte? - dijo el chico ruso mientras la tapaba con su abrigo.

- no tienes que hacer esto.. yo soy la culpable de que este enferma... como se me asignaron los sitemas computacionales y de monitoreo de la abadia no me deba a tiempo de entrenar lo suficiente, tenia que ser la asistente de boris... mantener los sistemas y mantenerme en forma como miembro de los demolition boys... no tuve mas remedio que entrenar a altas horas de la noche cuando todos dormian- dijo la chica sintiendose bastante enferma pero dandole una sonrisa al chico para evitar preocuparlo.

- que tonteria- dijo el chico mientras la cargaba en brazos para llevarla adentro- debiste ver por tu salud antes que cuelquier entrenamiento, eres una tonta- dijo el chico molesto pero alegrandose de que la mirada de nancy volvia a ser la de antes , no sabia si era por sus palabras o por la fiebre , pero le gustaba ,mas la mirada amorosa que siempre le profesaba.

la chica se sintio mareada , pero no dijo nada, sabia que la fiebre la tenia desde hacia 3 dias pero no le habia tomado importancia , tenia que entrenar y perfeccionar esa tecnica con la que estaba segura Draion se hacia mas fuerte pues combinaba en ataque y la defensa en uno, sintio su cabeza bastante pesada, y se aferro al cuello de kai mientras este la subia por las escalera y luego por el pasillo...

- dime- dijo el chico- ¿cual es tu habitacion?-

- la del fondo a la derecha- dijo la chica señalando una puerta de madera tallada con un aguila que daba al balcon contiguo de la habitacion de kai.

Kai la abrio y acosto a nancy en la cama tapandola con las frazadas, despues vertio agua de la jarra de un lado de la cama y con un trapo humedo trato de bajarlo la fiebre.. pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos parecia subir en vez de disminuir.. nancy abrio los ojos y miro a kai fijamente...

- En el cajon hay un termómetro y un frasco con pildoras.. por favor dame dos pildoras-

kai hizo lo que su amiga le indico y le dio un poco de agua... ella se las tomo y se recosto tomando el termometro.. despues de un rato la temperatura estaba en los 41 grados.. el limite para cualquier humano, pero gracias a que entrenaba duro y se habia adecuado a las bajas temperaturas pudo soportar hasta que despues de una hora de incertidumbre bajo a 39.5, el peligro habia pasado. kai estuvo en vela como su angel protector hasta que ella abrio los ojos...

- ya te sientes mejor? - pregunto kai -

- si gracias- esas pastillas siempre me bajan la fiebre, ayer tambien...- la chica callo al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir

- como que ayer tambien?- pregunto inquieto- entonces llevas ya mucho tiempo con fiebre en la noche y aun asi no te cuidaste -

- no era eso.. ya te dije que necesitaba entrenar- dijo la chica a secas y apartando la mirada de esos insistentes ojos grises que a miraban-

de pronto kai la brazo de nuevo inesperadamente, haciendo que la chica se quedara atonita ante semejante accion, mientras tanto afuera el viento habia menguado y solo se veian los rayos de la luna entrar por el ventanal que daba al balcon.

- por que sigues teniendo esa barrera para conmigo'- pregunto el ruso- lo unico que quiero es que estes bien, no quiero perderte nuevamente - dijo mientras su voz temblaba- por favor perdoname por haberte abandonado hace 5 años-

esa era la primera vez que el chico pronunciaba esa palabra en 5 años, pero su ser se sintio libre despues de eso como si un peso se le quitara de encima, y estrecho mas el cuerpo de la chica haciendola temblar.

- kai... no tienes por que pedirme perdon.. se que no fue tu culpa lo que paso y si hemos sufrido no fue por tu culpa si no de alguien mas ... asi que no te atormentes pero ...- la chica dejo salir varias lagrimas cristalinas y frias que cayeron en el pecho de kai- no me dejes sola otra vez..-

- ... lo prometo..- dijo el chico acariciando la mejilla de nancy y dandole un tierno beso lentamente sellando aquella promesa que dos seres inocentes acababan de hacer .

Kai se acurruco al lado de ella mientras ambos se quedaban abrazados, el amor hacia tiempo roto por el frio y el dolor volvio a florecer , mientras que sus corazones se sanaban mutuamente y ambos pronto se quedaron dormidos como solian hacerlo cuando eran pequeños....

_________________________________________________________________________________

Yeah ¡¡ n_n fin del capitulo 4 , este quedo un poco mas corto que los demas pero fue por que tengo tantas ideas que prefiero ponerlas en varios capitulo n_n, soy bien arrevesada, en fin para el capitulo 5 pondre la segunda parte del capitulo "rompiendo el hielo" para que van los estragos que puede hacer mi imaginacion con la serie de bey blade

kai: si ya lo vimos durante 4 capitulo ¬¬

nancy: ejem... bueno espero que dejen reviews para ver que quieren que ponga o que quite ajaja, y vuelvo a reiterar no me maten por lo que escribo ni me odien por eso despues de todo y para mi mala suerte es solo un fic. 

¡¡otaku 4 ever¡¡


	5. Rompiendo el Hielo

XDDD jojojo, aqui esta el capitulo 5 , nos les digo que voy muy rapido con todo esto n_n, me alegro por que con otros fics que habia hecho me tardaba demasiado pero asi puedo desarrollar mas mi habilidad narrativa y practico con el teclado n_n, pues como vamos ?.. ahh si , esta es la segunda parte del crossover del capitulo "rompiendo el hielo", espero que no me maten por lo que voy a escribir, estan advertidos...

Tambien quisiera decir que agradezco la critica constructiva que el ** Caballero-badbox** me dio para el segundo capitulo de este fanfic. si tal vez fui demasiado rapido pero ahora va a ser **un flash back que dura ,mas de 3 capitulos, para que asi se aclaren las dudas,** de por si yo ya lo tenia planeado asi desde un principio, asi que pues continuemos con este fic, que aunque no tenga reviews me sirve para desarrollar mi narrativa y para desahogar mis ideas....

_____________________________________________________________________________

Capitulo 5

**" Rompiendo el hielo "**

La chica se levanto sigilosamente de la cama para no despertar a kai, se ducho en el baño que estaba en el pasillo, se cambio de ropa y le dejo una nota en la comoda de al lado , dandole un sigiloso pero tierno beso en la frente a kai antes de salir , aun no amanecia serian mas o menos las 5:30 de la mañana cuando salio del cuarto, la chica se sentia muchísimo mejor despues de los cuidados que kai le habia dado el dia anterior... se sentia feliz de saber que kai habia vuelto y que a pesar de la influencia que tenia el black Dranzer sobre el .. sus sentimientos no habian cambiado.. pero algo le preocupaba , el hecho de que el señor voltaire quisiera que Boris uniera a kai a los demolition boys la tenia consternada, sobre todo por que habia visto la cara de dolor que tenia Takao al marcharse de la abadia cuando habia venido a buscarlo...ella habia sufrido lo mismo hacia 5 años y no queria recordar todo lo que paso despues .. era demasiado doloroso...

- espero que con la nota que le deje sea mas que suficiente- dijo con aire frio y reprimido.- ahora todo depende del joven kai- y la chica entro a la sala de crianza de bestias bit donde los demolition boys se reunirian para planear su siguiente golpe... robarle las bestias bit a los bey breakers...

**************************************************

Kai se desperto en la habitacion de nancy... habia dormido muy bien a pesar del frio que hizo pues a su lado se encontraba su amiga.. pero se extraño al no encontrarla a su lado cuando el amanecer llego, al voltear hacia la comoda encontro una pequeña carta dirijida a el. La tomo y la leyó mientras sus ojos se tornaban frios y sin ningun sentimiento como era su costumbre... la carta decia:

************************************

_ Kai:_

_Se muy bien que ahora estas confundido, el poder del black dranzer te tiene controlado, a pesar de que tu tienes una fuerza excepcional no puedes resistirte a ese poder que tienes, si la unica manera de que te sientas mejor es apoderándote de las bestias bit de tu equipo, hazlo, no te detengas, pues cuando las hayas conseguido tal vez encuentres la verdad que has estado guardando durante tanto tiempo, no te reprimas pues se que harás caso a tus sentimientos tarde o temprano... sea cual sea tu desicion debes saber que siempre te apoyare y te agradezco por haberme devuelto la alegria que desde hace tanto tiempo no sentia, esa era la razon por la cual mi mirada y mi expresion ahora son frias, y tanto dolor las han dejado asi... excepto contigo... no te permitas hundirte en la oscuridad.. no sigas mi camino..._

_con cariño Nancy..._

_ *************************************_

El chico se levanto y como si una fuerza lo llamara fue a su habitacion y tomo al black dranzer, el beast chip brillo al mirarlo kai, y en su mirada se vio reflejado el poder que ese blade ejercia sobre el , se ducho y se vistio rapidamente para despues ponerse un abrigo negro que estaba en la silla de estar, y salio precipitadamente hacia la entrada de la abadia.

- Que oportuno que hayas madrugado kai- le dijo una voz facilmente reconocible- estaba a punto de llamarte para que siguieras con nuestro plan- termino

- ahora que diantres quieres boris- dijo el ruso- que no ves que Black dranzer tiene hambre . pienso llevarlo a ... mhhh como diria desayunar jeje - dijo el chico con una risa bastante burlona.

- bien kai, estas siguiendo con el plan, pues bien, eso era exactamente lo que pensaba decirte asi que te preparamos un helicoptero, y ya mandamos por los bey breakers- termino secamente Boris.

Eso era lo que kai queria, queria demostrarse a si mismo que aquel sentimiento de amistad que a veces habia llegado a sentir era una equivocacion , ya que el poder se lo ganaba uno mismo a travez de su esfuerzo y entrenamiento, no con un monton de chicos apoyandote, o al menos en el fondo eso queria ...

- Esta listo joven kai?- una voz fria lo llamo , pero para el era practicamente imposible olvidarla a pesar del tono con el que lo decia.

- Si nancy- dijo- es hora que enfrente mi destino como el mejor bey luchador del mundo, y con el Black dranzer lo lograre- dijo mientras se dirigia al helicoptero

- Boris me dijo que le diera sus instrucciones joven kai- continuo la chica- hemos llamado a los bey breaker y mandamos por ellos en un helicoptero, el lugar de la batalla sera en el centro del lago de los mil o años, o como recordara es el lago Baikal , luego podra llamar al helicoptero de regreso al terminar esta batalla con este intercomunicador-

- Gracias..- dijo kai tomando el comunicador - y nancy... deseame suerte- termino el chico con una tierna mirada hacia la chica

- asi lo hare.. mucha suerte ...Kai- dijo la chica regresando la mirada tierna- y no te olvides de lo que decia la carta- dijo dandole la espalda al chico y caminando hacia la sala de controles de la abadia.

- No lo olvidare- termino el ruso mientras el helicoptero despegaba hacia la batalla.

***********************************************************

El chico llego antes que los bey breakers al lago baikal, y el helicoptero despego, dejandolo en el centro del hielo, habia mucha paz en ese lugar olvidado, ya que como en invierno el lago se congela completamente , no hay turistas por esos rumbos, se sentia tanta tranquilidad, que kai se sento esperando la llegada de sus ahora rivales, y sin quererlo empezo a recordar pequeños fragmentos de su niñez.

||||||||||||||||||||| **Flash back** |||||||||||||||||||||||||

- no puedes hacer eso¡ - grito un Señor de edad avanzada su nieto - Te dije que si tenias esos sentimientos tu entrenamiento se estropearia, tienes que reprimir todas esas cosas inservibles para que te conviertas en el bey luchador supremo-

- Pero abuelo- dijo el pequeño de cabello bicolor- no puedes separarla de mi, es como mi hermana, es la unica que me ha escuchado y con la que he convivido desde que mama murio- termino el pequeño temblando de rabia-

- te dije que no, despues de la prueba del black dranzer mañana, te enviare a otro lado de la abadia para que sigas con tu entrenamiento- dijo el señor ya muy enfadado- no puedes sentir amor por esa chica, el amor te hara debil y lo unico que conseguira sera confundirte, en cuanto a ella... lo mejor sera seguir con su entrenamiento, a pesar de su comportamiento no puedo permitir perder a una chica tan valiosa como ella , tiene muchas habilidades tanto para el bey blade como para la computacion, me seria de mucha ayuda si logro reprimirle todos esos sentimientos absurdos que tiene , y estoy seguro de que Boris se encargara de eso.- termino con una sonrisa malevola

- NO ¡¡¡, no te permitire que le hagas eso- grito el pequeño chico- ella es mi amiga y no se merece tu desprecio-

- je je , ¿desprecio?, yo no tengo algo semejante para ella- continuo- su madre fue muy amiga nuestra y por eso no puedo permitirme dejarla sola, pero desde que era pequeña siempre me intrigo su inteligencia, y ahora me servira en mis planes jajjajajaj- dijo riendose malevolamente- y tu no podras interferir en el futuro que tengo para ella jajaj- 

Termino dejando al chico solo en el cuarto frio golpeando el suelo y teniendo una de las primeras miradas de odio y frialdad que salian de su ser..

- No te lo permitire... me vengare....-

||||||||||||||||||||||** Fin del Flash Back** ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

Un viento frio interrumpio los recuerdos de kai, por fin habia recordado la razon por la que se fue de la abadia, si , fue por que intento probar el black dranzer pero tambien para evitar que lo separarn de ella.. de nancy.. su amiga desde la infancia.. su amor..

- Demonios- dijo- de nada sirvio pues por lo que veo mi abuelo logro su cometido, le quito todos sus sentimientos y la convirtio en uno mas de sus esclavos sin vida , si no me hubiera ido, el problema se hubiera resuelto, si no la hubiera dejado sola-

pero de pronto recordo las palabras que nancy le habia dicho cuanto estaban en el tunel de la abadia "_**si no reprimo mis sentimientos , volevere a hacerlele daño a la persona que mas quiero**", _ahora el se daba cuenta de lo que esas palabras querian decir , ella se referia al sacrificio que tuvo que hacer para evitar que kai sufriera las consecuencias, habia permitido que le quitaran sus sentimientos, quien sabe con que metodos, y soporto , incluida la ira de Voltaire cuando se dio cuenta de que kai habia huido de la abadia, estaba seguro de que su abuelo habia descargado toda su frustacion en ella, al saber lo que kai sentia hacia su persona, y ella.. lo habia resistido todo, por el.

una fria lagrima rodo por su mejilla, hacia mucho tiempo que no lloraba, desde que su madre murio no lo habia hecho, pero la dejo escapar como una penitencia ante su arrogancia, ya que al escaparse de la abadia solo habia pensado en el y su egoismo casi habia destruido la vida de una persona muy querida,... la de nancy.

De pronto un helicóptero hizo acto de presencia, en el venian los bey breakers , o al menos parte de ellos, takao, rei y kyouji, se bajaron del helicoptero, con la firme intencion y deseos de escuchar unas disculpas de kai , pero en vez de eso, lo que escucharon helo sus esperanzas.

-Muy bien Takao, es hora de que me entregues tu bestia bit- dijo kai sacando al black dranzer

-No lo hare sin luchar.....3...2...1... let it rip¡¡-

Y ambos bey blade empezaron a luchar, tambien Rei y kyouji sacaron sus bey blades para luchar y a pesar de que la batalla era 3 contra 1 , el black dranzer los dejo fuera de combate, y cuando parecia que kai iba a quedarse con Dragoon, del cielo con un paracaidas (ya saben muy al estilo de llegada de Michael de los all- starz) y mando a un Draciel mejorado, lo cual marco la diferencia pues el black Dranzer perdio, gracias a draciel, a la union de los Bey Breakers, y al oportuno uso de Dranzer por Takao.

Cuando el hielo de alrededor de kai se rompio y ete empezo a hundirse, takao le tendio la mano

- Vamos kai, dame la mano-

- Déjame solo, váyanse de aqui- dijo el chico ruso

Estas palabras terminaron por colmar la poca paciencia del moreno por lo cual exasperado grito:

-¡¡¡ No dejare que un Buen amigo se hunda ¡¡-

lo cual hizo que en el frio y adolorido corazon de kai surgiera un sentimiento que tenia sumamente guardado tratando de que no saliera, ese sentimiento era la amistad, asi que pidiendole perdon a sus amigos les dio la mano y entre todos lo salvaron justo a tiempo antes de que muriera ahogado bajo el hielo. Kai no lo podia creer, pero solo entonces, vio la verdad, todo lo que su abuelo le habia dicho sobre el tener sentimientos habia sido una mentira, ahora veia la luz al final del tunel, aquel tunel de odio que lo habia cegado durante tanto tiempo.. decidido a ya no ser el juguete de su abuelo subio al helicoptero pero antes takao le entrego a su dranzer , a sabiendas de que ahora su amigo habia comprendido lo que era la amistad que ellos le brindaban y el trabajo en equipo , y pronto lo tendrian de regreso, y asi kai se marcho para acabar de una vez por todas con los planes de su abuelo.

***************************************************

Kai llego en menos de 10 minutos a la abadia, y lo primero que hizo fue buscar el laboratorio, lo unico que pasaba por su mente en aquel momento era el arrepentimiento y el dolor de haber descuebierto que todo lo que habia hecho habia sido un error , pero tambien estaba seguro de que aun no era demasiado tarde para corregir todo.

***************************************************

- Diablos, Nancy, quiero que me digas donde demonios esta kai- dijo sumamente molesto boris al ver que su plan habia fracasado

- Señor Boris, el joven kai se encuentra dentro de la abadia, y por lo visto ha estado burlando las camaras de seguridad- dijo Nancy mientras tecleaba contraseñas y datos en la computadora principal-

- Me buscabas Boris?- dijo kai, recargado en la puerta de la sala de controles-

- ah kai, si a ti te buscaba, sabes muy bien lo le hacemos a los que traicionan a Biovolt, asi que tendras tu castigo, claro que primero debes entregarme al Black Dranzer - dijo cambiando su expresion a una desafiante-

- ah claro que te lo dare, de cualquier manera.. ya no lo necesito- let it rip-

Y diciendo esto lanzo al black dranzer contra la computadora principal haciendo que en la abadia hubiera un apagon y todos los sitemas computacionales se interrumpieran, nancy se levanto entre la oscuridad y el humo de las maquinas para salir por la puerta al mismo tiempo que kai, Boris vio a kai y desgraciadamente tambien a nancy, mas no le tomo importancia.

-Señor, Kai esta escapanado- dijo el guardia

-Bah¡ dejenlo, eso el lo de menos, tarde o temprano tendra su merecido, ahora yo tengo lo mas importante, el black dranzer, y en cuanto a las computadoras, traigan a Nancy, estoy seguro de que anda por la abadia, lo que tenemos que hacer en este momento es reestablecer los sistemas-

***********************************************

Mientras tanto nancy habia abierto una compuerta escondida con una llave, la copia exacta de la llave que kai habia encontrado, por el cual se extendia un enorme pasadizo, entraron para burlar toda la vigilancia que habia extendido por la abadia, nancy prendio una vela y se encontro cara a cara con kai, en el frio pasadizo, 

- Bien, parece que por esta vez estamos a salvo- dijo la chica- por aqui podemos salir sin que nadie de la abadia te vea kai-

- Gracias, pero , ¿ como supiste que iba a regresar, y sin las bestias bit de los bey breakers?-

- pues llamame supersticiosa pero tenia una corazonada que me decia que no ibas a hacerlo, o al menos no como tu lo esperabas- termino con una leve sonrisa

- Vaya que me conoces, pero ahora ya no voy a volver a la abadia, yuriv va a volver a ser el lider de los demolition boys, pero eso es lo que menos me preocupa, lo que me tiene consternado es...pues...yo...- dijo kai sonrojándose al tratar de externar sus sentimientos.

- me quedare aqui- dijo secamente la chica endureciendo su expresion

- Pero.. no¡¡¡ eso no, una vez te deje y ve lo que mi abuelo ha hecho contigo , esta vez no permitire que te quedes aqui sola- dijo kai tomandola por los hombros

- Pero, no puedo dejar Biovolt, si lo hago, tu abuelo me buscaria para traerme de regreso, ya sabes lo que piensa de que estemos juntos, el te lo dijo claramente, la unica manera de vernos seria a escondidas, y eso es muy dificil, ademas , no puedo dejar a los demolition boys, Yuriv cuenta conmigo-

- ¿como que yuriv?, acaso tu...-

-no pienses mal, solo que desde que tu te fuiste el ha sido muy bueno conmigo, si ya se que ahora ambos son rivales de bey blade, pero entiendeme-

- no solo somos rivales en eso- dijo levemente- entonces lo que me quieres decir es que la unica forma de que estemos juntos es que venza a los demolition boys, en el torneo ¿no?

-pues si es asi.. pero si consigues demostrarle a tu abuelo que el hecho de tener sentimientos no te hace debil si no lo contrario, solo asi lograremos estar juntos-

- Te juro que vencere lo hare por ti-

Y diciendo esto ambos chicos se fundieron en un abrazo y un calido beso que sellaría la promesa de volver a estar juntos, al llegar al final del tunel nancy se detuvo y miro a kai fijamente.

- Hasta aqui puedo llegar, esta salida va al parque Yeb , seguro que lo recuerdas, es donde solíamos jugar, y kai, la llave que encontraste quedatela, yo tengo una igual, con ella podras abrir los pasadizos secretos de la abadia, asi podremos vernos mientras consigues ganar, esa llave me la dio tu madre antes de fallecer, y me dijo que te la entregara cuando te viera convertido en todo un hombre, bueno y con sentimientos, y eso kai, es lo que eres ahora-

- Mi madre... esta bien, la cuidare como un tesoro- Dijo mientras se colgaba la llave en el cuello- bien ..te juro que volvere-

y diciendo esto el chico se alejo y la nieve comenzo a caer, ahora el tenia tres razones para vencer al equipo de su abuelo, la primera era para vengarce de el por haberlo utilizado, la otra era para agradecerles a sus amigos por no dejarlo caer en el lado oscuro de nuevo, y por ultimo pero no menos importante, por su olvidado amor ahora de nuevo encendido, por su amiga, su confidente, su casi hermana, su amor.

------------------------------------------------ FIN DEL FLASH BACK COMENZADO EN EL CAPITULO 2, REGRESAMOS A LA COMIDA EN CASA DE TAKAO ---------------------------------------------

- Nos estas oyendo nancy?- pregunto el chico rubio

- eh? ahh si, este perdon es que me quede pensando - dijo la chica un algo contrariada al ver sus recuerdos interrumpidos-

- te decia que me dieras mas emparedados , por favor es que cocinas delicioso- dijo takao con la boca llena de comida como era su costumbre

-jaja, no tienes por que ser tan formal conmigo, lo hice con gusto .. alguien quiere mas'-

- Yo por favor- dijo kai extendiéndole el plato

-Sie yop tambien, me recuerda a la comida de mi mama n_n- dijo max bastante animoso

El unico que no pidio mas fue Rei, quien solamente observaba con sus hermosos ojos ambar la escena, pero extrañamente ellos mostraban un brillo extraño al mirar a kai, como si le tuviera rabia o algo por el estilo, aunque ninguno de los bey breakers diria eso puesto que rei y kai nunca habian tenido problemas gracias al caracter tan desefadado de rei, a pesar del mal genio de kai y la frialdad con la que trataba a todos.

Pero por la mente de Rei solo habia una cosa, tener lo que el queria, ya mucho habia sufrido con otras chicas por no tomar la iniciativa, asi que esta vez , seria diferente, lograria satisfacer aquel sentimiento reprimido desde aquella vez en Rusia... cuando la conoció...

_______________________________________________________________________

Fin del capitulo 5, y como ya es costumbre en todos les **advierto que a partir de este capitulo muchas personas me creerán loca o me querrán matar por lo que voy a poner , asi que de una vez quedan advertidos, leanlo bajo su propio riesgo **oki , eso era todo, este capitulo si que quedo largo, pero a ver que pasa en el siguiente, fans de rei no me maten...

¡¡ Otaku 4 ever ¡¡


	6. Recuerdos dolorosos y celos desenfrenado...

Bien , ya estoy aqui con el capitulo 6 de esta historia, mi crossover, creo que me esta quedando bien, en este capitulo como he recibido correos de que el Flash back pasado quedo algo incompleto, metere aqui la segunda parte de los recuerdos de kai y nancy en la abadia, se resuelve el misterio de Tala y Rei ; kai empezara a mostrar la parte que todo ser humano tiene ... la parte celosa n_n,,,,,,,y este capitulo se lo dedico a **Kai-kun**, mi amiguito , y a **coppe-chan,** quien en capitulos siguientes aparecera para arreglar algunas cosas pendientes del pasado o eso depende , chance y mejor hago un fic donde sea la otra "cara del espejo" de este fic, bueno eso dependera de todo lo que digan los lectores... espero que le agrade, pues bien aqui va.

PD pero de que sale coppe-chan sale XDDD

_____________________________________________________________________________

Capitulo 6 

**" Recuerdos Dolorosos y celos desenfrenados"**

Todos seguian en una conversacion bastante animada, pues takao le habia pedido a nancy que cocinara mas por que aun no se llenaba , a lo que ella asintio con gusto.

- esperenme aqui- dijo la chica- aun tengo que ir a comprar algunas cosas para preparar la comida, si quieren pueden bey batallar un rato- termino con una leve sonrisa-

- No necesitas ayuda?- una voz conocida se oyo a sus espaldas

- ah bueno, si tu quieres puedes ayudarme Rei- dijo la chica un poco confunfida, ya que toda la tarde el chico chino se habia comportado de una manera extraña con ella-

- A donde van?- pregunto kai extrañado- 

- ah kai¡- dijo nancy- voy a preparar la comida , pero necesito ir a comprar algunas cosas, y Rei muy amablemente se ofrecio a ayudarme-

Kai miro a Rei con una cierta chispa de frialdad que lo incomodo, despues kai les dio la espalda y llamo a nancy antes de que se fueran a comprar las cosas.

- Necesito hablar contigo- dijo kai seriamente y tomando a nancy de la mano para llevarsela al patio trasero de la casa mientras Rei solo los observaba.

- Y bien.. que es kai?- dijo la chica alta con un tono de preocupacion en su cara -

- Pues , solamente te pido.. mhhh- kai se sonrojo al reconocer los crecientes celos que tenia- 

-que?- nancy se encontraba sumamente extrañada.

- que te cuides de Rei - dijo finalmente- no me agrada la forma como te mira , me.... hace...-

- ¿sentir celoso?- dijo la chica con una sonrisa picara al descubrir lo mucho que kai la queria- no te preocupes, tu sabes que al unico que amo es a ti- dijo dandole un suave beso en los labios- y eso nada lo va a cambiar- termino

- ademas- prosiguio la chica- solo lo tomo como un amigo nada mas, esto me recuerda a lo que habias pensado de Yuriv , aquella noche en rusia un dia antes de la final del torneo ruso.....

***************************INICIO DEL FLASH BACK***************************

Una nevada se habia desatado aquella noche, hacia bastante frio , pero aun asi, en aquel parque desolado, el parque Yeb, una sombra alta y fornida se deslizaba hacia una puerta escondida, saco una llave dorada y la abrio entrando en ella.

Dentro habia un frio pasadizo que se extendia hacia arriba, el chico blanco subio por el lugar esperando encontrarse con su amada, ella lo esperaba y despues de saludarse con un tierno beso y un abrazo, salieron por otro pazadizo escondido , burlando la seguridad, a donde podrian hablar a solas.

Ambos salieron a un jardin en uno de los tantos anexos de la abadia, donde se sentaron a conversar...

- y bien- dijo la chica- que fue lo que te dijo tu equipo?-

- Se sorpendieron bastante cuando les mencione que Voltaire era mi aubelo- dijo el chico bicolor- pero estan de acuerdo en que debemos vencer mañana para que los planes de mi abuelo no se cumplan - termino 

- eso es verdad- dijo la chica castaña- pero el problema es que no sabes lo poderosas que son las bestias bit de los demolition boys, en especial Seaborg y Wolborg las bestias bit de Spencer y Yuriv- dijo la chica con un tono de preocucpacion- yo he entrenado con ellas y se el poder que desatan, ademas de que yo participe en la crianza de las mismas, y en su seleccion de bey luchadores- termino con aire entristecido

- acaso me estas diciendo que no podemos vencerlas?... ¿ tan poca confianza me tienes? - continuo el chico bicolor-

- ¡¡ no es eso kai¡¡- dijo la chica poniendose de pie- lo unico que digo es que deben tener bastante cuidado con ellas, lo que menos quiero es que le pase algo a tus amigos o aun peor, que el señor voltaire te haga algo, no podria soportarlo- termino con casi un hilo de voz.

Kai se levanto y la abrazo por detras, para darle seguridad a la chica que temblaba de solo pensar que algo le pudiera pasar a kai.

- No tienes que preocuparte , despues de todo, ya estoy acostumbrado al tipo de trampas que me pone mi abuelo- 

- pero...- dijo la chica con unas cuantas lagrimas en los ojos-

- shhh... - dijo kai silenciandola con sus dedos- no digas nada, dejame estar aqui contigo nada mas, y te prometo que vencere mañana- 

Ambos se abrazaron pensando que estaban solos, pero de pronto un chico pelirrojo salio por una puerta escondida detras de unos arbustos, sorprendiendo a ambos chicos.

- Yu.. yuriv¡¡- dijo la chica bastante sorpendida-

- Vaya... Nancy...- dijo el chico lanzandole una mirada triste a la chica- no pense que lo fueras a perdonar tan facilmente, sobre todo siendo un traidor- termino con un tono de sarcasmo en su voz.

- no yuriv.. ya te dije que el no tuvo la culpa , tu mejor que nadie sabe como nos han hecho sufrir, pero como ya te lo he dicho, es mejor olvidar el pasado y tratar de seguir adelante- termino la chica acercandose a Yuriv.

- Lo se pero.. aun asi no puedo dejar que kai se salga con la suya a pesar de que nosotros hemos sufrido mucho- dijo tomando a nancy de la muñeca y acercandola a el - no dejare que te aleje de mi lado... me oiste¡¡- y diciendo esto la tiro sobre la nieve con una furia inmensa.

- Dejala Yuriv¡¡ - grito kai totalmente encolerizado al ver lo que le habia hecho a nancy- ella no se merece esto-

-lo se, yo lo unico que quiero es alejarla de ti, por tu culpa ella ha sufrido durante 5 largos años, y tu no has estado aqui para apoyarla, en cambio yo...- dijo con una colera en su mirada

Y sin poderse contener mas, le lanzo un puñetazo a la cara de kai, este se tambaleo un poco hacia atras y volteo a ver a yuriv con una mirada de furia fria, yuriv le habia sacado sangre de la boca de kai, el se la limpio y le dirijio un golpe a yuriv quien tambien se tambaleo y ambos empezaron a pelarse sobre la nieve.

- Detenganse¡¡ gritaba nancy casi al borde de la histeria- ella muy a pesar de todo no podia hacer nada, solo veia como sus dos personas mas queridas se peleaban y se odiaban mutuamente, mientras observaba esto la fiebre de noches anteriores volvia, pues con la sorpresa recibida habia salido sin nada para abrigarse, sentia como la vista se le comenzaba nublar y un mareo terrible le daba, mas en su afan de hacer que Kai y yuriv se detuvieran no le dio importancia a estos sintomas, hasta que no pudo mas y como si algo la hubiera golpeado dio un quejido y cayo de rodillas sobre la nieve.

En ese instante Tanto Kai como Yuriv observaron la escena y ambos dejaron de pelear para ir a donde estaba, kai llego primero , adelantandose a Yuriv y le toco la frente, su respiracion era sumamente agitada y en sus mejillas se notaba el rubor de la fiebre. En eso llego Yuriv muy enfadado.

- ¡¡¡ Esto es tu culpa ¡¡, si no hubieras venido ella no estaria asi-

- Callate, yo no tengo la culpa de esto, ademas que tienes tu que ver con ella, respondeme¡¡ -

- Eso es algo que a ti no te importa kai ¡¡-

- Que demonios dices-

- pues si , si hubieras estado aqui sabrias todo lo que ocurrio entre nosotros-

- Que ¡¡¡- kai sentia como unos celos inmensos se formaban en su ser y estuvo a punto de golpear a yuriv para exigirle a que se referia.

Los dos chicos siguieron discutiendo, hasta que nancy volvio en si, aun muy mareada y con una voz apenas audible les dijo:

- Por favor... ya no discutan, lo que mas me duele es verlos pelearse, mi enfermedad no es culpa de nadie mas que mia., mi culpa... por no haberme cuidado, lo que menos quiero ahora es que las dos personas que ...mas quiero peleen entre si....- y diciendo esto cerro los ojos pues estaba debil.

Kai la levanto y con ayuda de yuriv la llevaron a su habitacion, kai abrio y recosto a nancy en la cama mientras que yuriv traia agua fria y una toalla, entre los dos trataron de bajarle la fiebre, pero esta vez parecia que no cedia, ni siquiera con la medicina que la noche anterior le habia dado a nancy le ayudaba, ambos estaban desesperados.

- si no le hubiera llevado afuera ...- decia kai- no le hubiera vuelto la fiebre-

Y yuriv, sintiendo el mismo dolor que kai al verla asi, le puso su mano sobre el hombro como tratando de reconfortarse entre si, parecia que el odio que Yuriv le tenia habia desaparecido y solo se veia su mirada triste en la oscuridad.-

- Se que tu no tuviste la culpa...- dijo yuriv.- pero creo que necesitaba a alguien a quien culpar... lo siento...-

- Gracias,.... Yuriv-

en ese momento nancy abrio los ojos y aun bastante mareada se levanto como pudo hacia el balcon, recordaba que su difunta madre le habia dicho que la nieve recien caida podia servir para bajar la fiebre, ...

- que demonios haces levantada ¡¡¡- le grito Yuriv tratando de que entrara

-pero... yuriv... mi madre me dijo que con fiebre... la nieve servia- dijo con un hilo de voz

- Yurviv, recuestala , yo me encargo de la nieve- dijo kai

Ambos chicos se quedaron con ella, y le dieron de comer un poco de nieve, los dos chicos se recostaron en el otro lado de la cama a esperar y por el cansancio el sueño los vencio, unas horas mas tarde kai abrio los ojos y vio que nancy ya no estaba en la cama y que tanto yuriv como el estaban arropados , volteo hacia la ventana y la vio parada viendo la luna y al voltearse vio que ya estaba completamente curada, pues sonreia tiernamente,

- Muchas gracias...chicos- mascullo 

Y tanto yuriv como kai la abrazaron tiernamente, pues los tres habian crecido como hermanos y ahora unos lazos los unian y no se podrian romper, aunque por ahora deberian guardar las apariencias, sabian que ahora la familia que formaban ellos tres , aun no estaba desecha...

- lo que mas me alegra- dijo la chica besando a ambos en la frente.- es que ustedes dos se han perdonado y han comprendido , que somos hermanos-

**************************FIN DEL FLASH BACK *******************************

- No me lo recuerdes- dijo kai mientras desviaba la mirada

- bueno esa vez tus celos te jugaron una mala pasada- dijo nancy con una voz dulce y arriconandolo contra la pared, mientras que con su mano acariciaba la espalda y el pecho de kai haciendo que su respiracion se agitara- asi que tal vez deberias tenerme mas confianza kai- dijo mientras besaba el cuello del chico ruso , y termino con un beso apasionado y salvaje en sus labios, dejandolo sin aire.

- emm...- trato de decir kai- esta bien- fue lo unico que alcanzo a decir- pero.. por que nunca has acabado lo que empezaste en la abadia- dijo refiriendose a las caricias que la chica le propiciaba siempre, pero cuando la respiracion de kai se agitaba ella terminaba con un beso en sus labios-

- Pues..- prosiguio la chica mientras se dirigia a la salida - yo no soy la que debo acabar con eso- dijo mientras le dirigía una sonrisa picara y lo dejaba en el patio trasero-

-Bien... acabare yo- dijo decidido y riendo picaramente al pensar en lo que planeaba hacer....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

- Ya podemos irnos Rei- dijo nancy mientras entraba en la cocina-

- Si...¿ya terminaste de hablar con kai?- dijo el neko-jin con un cierto tono de furia en su voz- se tardaron demasiado- dijo en todo sugestivo

- emm. pues... solo estabamos arreglando unos asuntos y poniendonos de acuerdo en algo- dijo la chica percatandose del doble sentido de la pregunta-

- esta bien ¿ nos vamos?

- si ...- nancy salio del dojo seguida de Rei quien no dejaba de mirarla con cierta insistencia .

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Durante las compras, Rei se porto bastante amable y galante, pero de vez en cuando nancy sentia la mirada de Rei sobre ella, haciendo que por su espalda corriera un escalofrio, algo que no le desagradaba del todo aunque era algo incomodo....

Cuando regresaron ambos entraron a la cocina y se dispusieron a preparar la comida, nancy hizo un estofado y una ensalada rusa (la comida predilecta de kai), mientras que rei preparaba unas crepas, nancy penso que takao no se quedaria tan campante despues de la comida asi que decidio hace un postre de fresas con crema, algo facil pero lo suficientemente dulce para que takao quedara satisfecho.

al parecer no habia nadie, deberian estar en la habitacion de takao jugando bey blade, asi que nancy se dispuso a cortar las fresas, como era su costumbre se puso a tararear una cancion mientras lo hacia, y todo iba muy bien de no ser por que de repente sintio la respiracion de Rei en su cuello.

De pronto la calida boca de Rei le dio un beso en el cuello , mordiendola ligeramente a lo que la chica se sobre salto y preocupada y sorprendida

- Rei... que ... es lo que estas haciendo- dijo mientras veia a Rei que tenia una mirada extraña y se acercaba a ella mientras esta retrocedia-

- solo dejo salir lo que tengo guardado desde hace mucho- dijo mientras nancy se arrinconaba hacia la pared-

- pero Rei.. tu no.. no podemos...- decia nancy , cuando de pronto se encontro arrinconada contra la pared y con Rei enfrente de ella-

-Solo quiero decirte que me gustas mucho - decia mientras seguia besando el cuello y los hombros de nancy- me duele verte con kai, por que te quiero para mi ...

- no eso no... - dijo la chica empujando a rei para tratar de safarce.. - a quien amo es a kai, es al unico que quiero-

Estas palabras hicieron que en Rei naciera una furia inmensa y con una mano tomo ambas muñecas de nancy y las sostuvo por arriba de su cabeza mientras le daba un salvaje beso en los labios de ella, pero fue tan fuerte que la lastimaba y un quejido salio de su boca.-

- Sueltame Rei- decia la chica tratando inutilmente de safarce de aquellos brazos que la sostenian- me estas lastimando-

- No.. asi es como te gusta no?- dijo con una mirada diferente- kai debe ser salvaje como para que lo ames tanto, ya me canse de ser el lindo gatito de siempre, si lo que quieres es un tigre eso te dare-

Y dicho eso empezo a besar su cuello y sus hombros con pasion , y dandole mordiscos, nancy sentia dolor pero tambien una extraña sensacion de placer, rei tenia a nancy arrinconada y por mas que trataba de safarce no lo conseguia, la chica gemia al sentir la lengua caliente de Rei recorrerla, pero tambien una inmensa tristeza puesto que no amaba a rei , si no a kai, y queria que su primera vez fuera con el, Rei parecia querersela comer y ella no se pudo contener y lagrimas frias empezaron a correr por sus mejillas mientras Rei seguia besandola-

- no,,, no quiero - Rei Sueltame por lo que mas quieras -

- si no me quieres, al menos dime que me deseas- decia casi sin prestarle atencion a las suplicas de la chica

- Ka... kai¡¡¡- grito la chica como ultimo intento se safarce de rei-

Y cuando todo parecia perdido , de repente un puño se estrello contra la cara de rei, haciendolo caer, nancy volteo a ver quien la habia salvado y tuvo una reaccion extraña al descubrir que kai estaba alli, habia golpeado a rei al ver la escena, ella se sintio feliz de que hubiera terminado, pero tambien triste y asustada por saber que seguiria.

Rei se levanto y miro a kai con una mirada llena de odio y rencor.

- Si vuelves a tocarla te juro que te mato ¡¡¡¡¡ - dijo kai lanzandole una de sus miradas mas frias y levantando a nancy del suelo.

- eso lo veremos- Dijo Rei levantandose y poniendose en posicion de combate de artes marciales

hubieran peleado de no ser por que Takao , Max y Kyouji llegaron para detenerlos y evitar que ocurriera algo mas, todos se preguntaba el por que de esa pelea y por que Rei tenia la mejilla hinchada como si alguien le hubiera golpeado, kai no les contesto y solo se limito a salir por la puerta, nancy lo siguio, no sin antes decirle a takao que la comida ya estaba hecha (vaya momento para decirle ¬¬), mientras todos se quedaban en espera de una respuesta de parte del neko-jin...

- No me dare por vencido- dijo rei mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la boca- veremos quien gana esta guerra-

__________________________________________________________________________________

Fin del capitulo 6

Vaya que quedo largo, en fin, veamos que resulta de la enemistad de Kai y Rei, de por si kai es un poco celoso (poco ??¬¬), y que golpazo le dio, se ve que kai tiene una muy buena mano...

kai: pues quien crees que soy , se pelear ¬¬

nancy: eso ya lo se, pero en fin, esperemos que pasa despues con eso, por que no pueden deshacerse los bey breakers , aunque ya no haya torneo hasta dentro de 2 años o_o, en fin dejen reviews, ahh y **gracias por su review, javi y Cloud n_n.**

**matta neee ¡¡ otaku 4 ever¡¡**


	7. Amarte es mi pecado

Bueno qui esta el capitulo 7, algo extraño saldra quiza, pero les advierto** que en este capitulo va a ver Lemon**, asi que luego no me digan nada, bueno veamos si kai ya no esta tan enojado por lo que hizo Rei...

___________________________________________________________________

**capitulo 7**

**" Amarte es mi pecado"**

Kai y Nancy habian subido a la limusina de la familia hiwatari, rumbo a su casa, pero durante todo el trayecto kai no hablo y solo veia por la ventana sin siquiera voltear a ver a la pequeña chica que estaba a su lado llorando en silencio, ella tampoco hablaba , solo unas lagrimas frias salian de sus ojos , pero ni un sonido ni un quejido, se sentia culpable a pesar de que trato de zafarse de Rei, penso que kai tenia razon, esta vez sus celos no eran infundados, pero ella que culpa tenia? .. pues sin duda tenia mucha, o al menos asi se sentia....

Al llegar a la mansion, kai se bajo de la limusina y ayudo a nancy a bajar, luego le dio la espalda y se dirigio hacia su habitacion, dejandola sola, ella sintio como si una daga de hielo le hubiera atravezado el pecho, ella era lo suficientemente madura para sentirse culpable, pues sabia que aunque trato de que Rei no siguiera, alguna parte de su cerebro la disfrutaba y como quien dice, "con el pensamiento tambien se engaña" ¿acaso habia traicionado a kai? ¿ acaso ya no era digna ni de su confianza , ni de su amor?, ..no ... eso no lo permitiria... 

la chica siguio a kai con la mirada, quizo decirle algo, pero las palabras no salieron, asi que una inmensa desesperacion se apodero de ella, subio las escaleras corriendo entro a su habitacion y cambio su falda por unos pantalones blancos y un saco rojo, (como el de los jinetes de competencia) y bajo las escaleras igual de rapido, tomo a un corcel negro el cual ya estaba acostumbrado a la chica, monto en el y salio a todo galope hacia un bosque cercano, que conducia a un prado , mientras el viento le secaba las lagrimas....

Desde su habitacion un chico blanco observaba la escena asi como la furia con la que la chica galopaba alejandose, cuando se hubo perdido de vista, una lagrima calida rodo por la mejilla del chico como simbolo del dolor que sentia por la traición sufrida, pero no la culpaba a ella pues habia visto lo suficiente como para ver que ella le era fiel, aunque le preocupaba el neko-jin...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

- vamos black fire mas rapido ¡¡¡ - decía la chica mientras el caballo galopaba, ese corcel era el favorito de nancy , puesto que kai se lo habia regalado despues de que se hicieron novios , como regalo, mientras que el corcel de kai, blue fire era de color gris azulado pues era bastante raro, a ambos les gustaba galopar, pero ese dia no lo hacia por gusto si no por desesperacion.

- Por que... por que tuvo que pasar esto¡¡ - gritaba la chica aun galopando- si tan solo lo hubiese sabido nada de esto hubiera pasado ¡¡¡- mientras llegaba a un pequeño prado en medio del bosque, dejo, descansar a black fire y se sento a pensar, ya no lloraba, solo pensaba, ahora lloraba para sus adentros y desgraciadamente eso le dolia mas que nada, no sabia que hacer, y su mirada estaba tornandose de nuevo fria, como cuando estaba en rusia....

De pronto oyo un pequeño chillar, se volteo y siguio el sonido, al llegar vio a un pequeño pichon que se habia caido de su nido, lo recogio y lo acaricio, ella sabia lo que se sentia estar solo en el mundo lejos del hogar e indefenso, asi que decidio devolverlo a su nido.

Trepo por el arbol hasta una rama alta donde estaba en nido, y lo dejo alli, al lado de sus hermanos y de un azulejo que se poso en la rama de alado cantando, como si quisiera darle las gracias por lo que habia hecho, el azul del ave le hizo recordar a kai, su cabello, y su piel suave, lo amaba demasiado, pero no sabia si ahora todo estaba perdido o ... aun podia hacer algo.

al tratar de bajar, y como estaba demasiado sumida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta en donde pisaba y lamentablemente para ella piso una rama demasiado delgada la cual se rompio haciéndola que se precipitara hacia abajo, pero pudo estirar la mano y se sostuvo de otra rama mas gruesa.

- ahh. que descuidada soy- dijo con alivio- otro poco y me hubiera roto algo- 

pero de repente vio que unas pequeñas gotas rojas caian bajo ella y sentia un fuerte dolor, volteo a ver su otro brazo y se dio cuenta de que estaba lastimado, debio haberse rasgado con algo, la herida no era muy grande para ella, abarcaba desde su hombro hasta un poco antes de llegar al codo, "pero esa parte siempre sangra mucho" penso, y meciendose en la rama pudo dar un salto para caer en un monton de pasto seco que estaba bajo ella, casi inmediatamente se levanto y al hacerlo se mareo un poco.

Se dirigio a donde estaba black fire y arranco un pedazo de su blusa blanca de montar y se amarro el brazo con ella.

- bien con esto estara mejor- dijo montando de nuevo en black fire.

- Vamos amigo, es hora de volver a casa- y como si el caballo le hubiera entendido dio media vuelta y se dirigio de nuevo a la mansion.

Mientras galopaba, la tela del brazo se tornaba roja pero eso no le dio mucha importancia, ademas extrañamente toleraba el dolor que la herida le producia.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

para cuando ella regreso, ya habia anochecido , la casa estaba apagada, solo una pequeña luz salia de las habitaciones de los criados, la chica dejo a black fire en la caballeriza y le dio varias zanahorias como premio por el paseo, ademas de avena, que era una de sus comidas favoritas, tambien le dio a los otros caballos aunque a black fire le toco mas, y tambien a blue fire, pero al hacer eso sintio una punzada en el brazo izquierdo , lo cual la obligo a sostenercelo con el otro mientras caminaba sinitendo la punzada cada vez mas fuerte.

se escabullo en la casa y subio a su habitacion, tomo unas vendas del botiquin de primeros auxilios y tambien un poco de agua oxigenada, se puso su pijama la cual consistia en un camison sin magas y unos shorts de color blanco y tela semi transparente, al examinarse la herida se dio cuenta de que lo que le impedia sentir demasiado dolor o sangrar exageradamente era un pedazo de rama que se le habia incrustado alli y ella no se habia dado cuenta, al retirarlo, sintio un dolor muy grande , pero vertio agua oxigenda y limpio la herida para luego poner unos cuantos vendoletes y luego las vendas, parecia que ya estaba mejor de no ser por que le dolia.

Decidio recostarse pero el dolor se lo impedia, dejo la ropa ensangrentada en el buró al lado de la puerta y se sento en un sillon de terciopelo enfrente del balcon a ver la luna, mientras sus pensamientos solo eran de kai...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

por su parte kai, se encontraba en su habitacion esperando a que nancy regresara, tenia que pedirle una disculpa por haberla ignorado en la tarde, pero el penso que era mejor asi, cuando anochecio se preocupo por que algo le hubiera pasado pues se habia dado cuenta de como galopaba con black fire, y si eso ocurria seria por su culpa, un monton de pensamientos vinieron a su memoria, hasta que oyo el galopar de un caballo a lo lejos volteo y vio a nancy entrar con black fire caminando para meterlo a la caballeriza, pero algo no estaba bien, la chica se tomaba el brazo como si algo le doliera.

Kai se levanto y se puso su pijama que solo eran unos shorts y una camisa sin manga todo de color azul, y se dispuso a ir a su habitacion.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

La chica estaba sumida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que kai entraba a su habitación , al tratar se acercarse vio la ropa ensangrentada de la chica sobre el buro, se preocupo en demasía asi que decidio explicar el por que de su silencio:

- Que te paso en el brazo?- 

la voz de kai sobresalto a la chica quien solo atino a voltearse a ver a kai con su mirada de rusia, fria y sin sentimientos.

- nada...- dijo a secas la chica , mientras bajaba la mirada y volvia a mirar la luna, sintiendose culpable y siendo in capaz de ver a kai a los ojos.

- No es verdad...- dijo kai acercándose mas a ella - no hace falta que digas mentiras, dejame verte...- dijo mientras tomaba el brazo vendado de la chica en los suyos

- ella sintio un escalofrio recorrerla, era deliciosos, le encantaba ver cuanto le importaba a kai, y ahora verlo preocupado por ella, era lo mejor, pero de nuevo el sentimiento d e culpa volvio a ella haciendo que bajara la vista-

Kai quito la venda y se dio cuenta de que esa herida no era de cuidado pero si no se atendia apropiadamente podria traer peores consecuencias, ademas se dio cuenta de que si estaba profunda con algunas astillas de madera en la carne aun.

- dejame curarte ...- dijo suavemente- la chica no decia nada y solo asintio con la cabeza-

Kai rapidamente le lavo la herida con bastante suavidad, y le quito las astillas, despues trajo nuevas vendas y le volvio a vendar el brazo.

- escucha...- dijo Nancy - lo que paso con rei...- 

- No tienes que explicarme nada...- dijo kai mientras terminaba de envolverle el brazo- Vi lo suficiente....- y se levanto hacia la ventana

- pero... yo no queria pero... el...tu...- las palabras no le salian a la chica quien estaba muy nerviosa, y recordando como kai la habia ignorado se sintio peor y sin darse cuenta comenzo a derramar silenciosas lagrimas frias.

Kai se acerco a ella ,tomo su barbilla y le dio un dulce beso en los labios e ella dejandola en shok, ella coloco sus brazos alrrededor de kai y abrio su boca sintiendo como kai la exploraba completamente, era delicioso, el sentirlo cerca de ella. pero al separarce por necesidad de aire los dos se quedaron vieno fijamente, pero nancy queria preguntarle si estaba enojado pero no lo creyo prudente , ademas las palabras no salian y solamente bajo la vista .....

- quieres saber si estoy enojado o si te odio verdad?- dijo adivinando los pensamientos de la chica a travez de sus ojos- por que abria de hacer eso? tu no le correspondiste y eso fue suficiente prueba de tu amor, en realidad queria...- el chico hizo una pausa...-, disculparme contigo por lo mal que te trate en la tarde, pero estaba molesto y preferi alejarme para no lastimarte ... pero creo que eso te lastimo aun mas,.,,,,,-

- no lo hagas, me lo merecia .- dijo ella aun sintiendose culpable

- si lo hare por que un angel como tu no merece que la traten asi,-

y diciendo esto la beso de nuevo los cremosos labios de ella, pero esta vez fue de una manera salvaje pero dulce al mismo tiempo, y la recosto en la cama besandola cada vez mas apasionado, luego empezo a bajar con sus besos al cuello de ella y a sus hombros, haciendo que su respiracion se agitara , dejando un brillante rastro de saliva a su paso, luego comenzo a desabotonar su camison con mucha dulzura, la chica solo sentia esas suaves manos por su cuerpo y sin que ella lo quisiera empezo a responder a cada caricia y cada beso que kai le daba mientras le quitaba el camisón dejando al descubierto su pecho y su abdomen, kai comenzo a besar cada vez mas apasionado y a dar pequeños mordiscos dejando una visible huella en su apiñonada piel y haciendo que la chica comenzara a soltar pequeños gemidos, ella con sus manos acariciaba la espalda de kai mientras que le desabotonaba la camisa y el se concentraba en su pecho y su abdomen.

kai siguiendo sus instintos, beso los pezones de la chica y los succionaba haciendo que la chica gimiera cada vez mas y arqueara la espalda bajo el , y con un movimiento rapido la despojo de los shorts que traia dejando al descubierto todo su cuerpo, y comenzo a acariciarla cada vez mas rapido mientras besaba su cuerpo y sus labios. ella lo volteo quedando sobre el, y lo beso en el cuello y en la boca, e hizo la misma rutina que el con ella, de no ser por que ella lo hacia tan suavemente que kai comenzo a gemir mucho antes que ella, le quito el pantalon y vio la creciente exitacion de kai, al ver eso un sonrojo subio a sus mejillas pues era su primera vez, pero por alguna razon su cuerpo parecia que trabajaba solo, comenzo a dibujar circulos en el pecho y el abdomen de kai , haciendo que el empezara a gemir , a ella le gustaba verlo asi, no penso que fuera tan placentero, y kai se sentia en las nubes, y no pudo evitar gemir fuertemente cuando la chica comenzo a lamer su miembro como si fuera una paleta y a dibujar circulos en la punta, con cada lenguetazo que la chica le propinaba en su miembro kai arqueaba la espalda debido a su exitacion , y no pudo evitar gritar cuando la chica introdujo todo su miembro en su boca y comenzaba asuccionarlo y a deslizarlo por su boca, kai no pudo mas y aunque trato de contenerse eyaculo en la boca de la chica, ella se trago todo sin derramar absolutamente nada, saboreando la escencia de kai dentro de ella.

Kai se recosto algunos momentos para tomar un poco de aire, era su primera llegada al climax, y nancy se veia bastante satisfecha, ella esperaba pacientemente a que kai se recuperara, pero no habia pasado ni un minuto cuando kai se puso sobre ella y empezo a acariciarla por todo el cuerpo y bajo, dispuesto a hacerle lo mismo que ella le habia hecho, llego a sus labios y con su lengua empezo a lamer el clitoris de la chica haciendo que ella se retorciera de placer, gemia cada vez mas rapido, asi que metio su mano y con una mano la estimulaba mientras que con la otra la acariciaba y masajeaba sus pechos, hasta que ella tambien llego al climax, y cayo rendida en la cama, respiro un poco y entonces kai se puso sobre ella dispuesto a penetrarla, lo hizo suvemente cuidando de no lastimarla, pero cuando lo hizo unas lagrimas frias cayeron en su piel, preocupando a kai .

- te duele- dijo preocupado

.- mhhh. no ... sigue ..por favor kai...- decia la chica cuando el dolor habia pasado, puesto que kai acababa de quitarle su virginidad,

kai comenzo a entrar y a salir de ella ritmicamente mientras que ambos estaban cubierto en sudor y gemian ruidosamente, pero como la casa era muy grande nadie los oyo, despues de unos 10 minutos de seguir ambos llegaron a la culminacion y ella podia sentir a kai dentro de ella y el la sentia al fin suya, se quedaron asi algunos instantes , pues ninguno de los dos queria separarce pero luego kai salio de ella suavemente y se quedaron acostados abrazados.

- mhhh. ya te habias tardado- dijo la chica irónicamente

- tu me diste la idea hoy, y solo te tome la palabra-

- pues lo haces muy bien, hasta mi herida me dejo de doler...- dijo la chica moviendo el brazo y mostrando la mejor sonrisa que tenia a pesar de que el dolor regresaba.-

- En verdad ya no te duele- pregunto kai preocupado-

- si- dijo la chica acurrucandose en sus brazos- sehr gut, viclen dank (muy bien, muchas gracias)- diciendolo en su idioma natal.

- sich kummeru um nancy- (me interesas mucho).- le contesto mientras la besaba en la frente

ammm- la chica solto un leve bostezo..- tengo sueño pero no quiero dormirme, ¿que tal si mañana despierto y tu ya no estas aqui? -

- no te preocupes... nunca mas te dejare sola, no te lastimare, asi que por favor no quiero que llores- y la beso tiernamente para quedarse dormidos para esperar al nuevo dia, pero sea lo sea , lo enfrentarian juntos....

__________________________________________________________________

fin del capitulo 5

sin comentarios.... solo que dejen reviews¡¡,utilice un poco de mis clases de idiomas, espero que ya dejen reviews.., por que son muy pocos, anden súbanme el autoestima n_n


End file.
